The invention relates to a drive arrangement for a massage chair, in which massage elements, for example massage rollers, are movable in various directions, with at least one drive shaft for the massage elements, which are driven by electric motors.
Massage chairs are known which have in the rear wall of the chair a drive arrangement of the general type set out above. In this case the massage rollers are as a rule disposed in pairs and we moved in various directions by an eccentric drive and by tumbling arrangements in order to exert a massaging effect on the person sitting in the chair.
Since as a rule the massage rollers are disposed symmetrically with respect to the median plane of the massage chair, electric motors are built into the drive arrangements so that the massage rollers are driven substantially in the same manner. However this has the disadvantage that when a defective motor is replaced the drive arrangement must be largely dismantled.
The object of the invention is to make fiber developments to the known drive arrangement in such a way that repairs can be carried out quickly and at low cost.
In order to achieve this object the invention takes as its starting point a drive arrangement of the general type set out in the introduction, i.e. a drive arrangement for a massage chair, in which massage elements, for example massage rollers, are movable in various directions, with at least one drive shaft for the massage elements, which are driven by electric motors. According to the invention it is proposed that the electric motor is set indirectly or directly onto the end of the drive shaft.
The principal achievement in the arrangement according to the invention is that in the case of repair to the electric motor disassembly of the drive arrangement is unnecessary in practice. The electric motor set onto the end of the drive shaft can be taken off after a few simple fixing means have been released and can be replaced by another motor.
In general it is recommended that the electric motors with their reduction gears, for example bevel gears, be constructed in such a way that these components can be set onto the ends of the drive shafts. However, it is also possible to design the arrangement so that only the electric motor is replaceable, in which case the gear is, if appropriate, part of the drive arrangement.
The invention can be applied advantageously even to a single drive shaft. As a rule, however, two drive shafts are provided. In this case the invention proposes that the two electric motors can be set indirectly or directly onto hie ends of the shafts. In special constructions, however, more than two drive shafts may be provided, in which case the arrangement of the electric motors takes place in an appropriate manner.
If the drive elements for the massage rollers are assembled in a drive frame, then it is recommended that the electric motor or motors be set onto the outer face or onto the outer faces of the drive shaft.
In particular the invention proposes that the drive frame consists of two plates which are connected to one another by bars, wherein these plates also serve for mounting of the drive shafts. In this construction the electric motors are each disposed on the outer faces of the plates.
In his case the electric motors can be provided on one face of the bearing frame. However, it is better if in the case of two electric motors one motor is disposed on each outer face of the bearing frame. In this way the electric motors are easily accessible and the total space required nevertheless remains small.
The electric motors are in particular aligned parallel to the plates. In a preferred embodiment of the invention it is provided that the electric motors are aligned on the outer faces of the bearing plates substantially parallel to one another but towards one another. As a rule the drive shafts for the massage rollers have a spacing between them which is utilised for the arrangement of the electric motors.
For the connection between the ends of the drive shafts and the electric motors or the pertaining gears, the invention provides in particular a push-in coupling. A push-in coupling can be obtained for example by constructing the shaft with a polygonal end which then engages in a corresponding recess in the drive shaft of the gear or of the electric motor. It is clear that the two coupling parts can also be disposed the other way round.
A star-like toothing can also be provided between the two elements which are to be connected to one another. The use of a dog coupling or similar means is also possible.
The electric motor can be fixed, on the drive frame in various ways. In special cases it is already, sufficient to provide a connection secured by latching elements between the two coupling parts, as well as a support arrangement for the electric motor to take up the restoring moment. In general, however, it is recommended to provide some screws between the electric motor and the drive frame.
In place of a push-in coupling, a coupling of a different construction can also be provided with the invention. Thus, transverse pins can also be used which simultaneously constitute entraining elements and fixing means.
In a further embodiment of the invention it is provided that the drive frame as a whole is adjustable in height and the drive for this is set onto one end of the shaft. Thus, according to the invention this electric motor is also fixed by setting it on, so that in this connection too the repair only takes a short time.